


Stuck with Alexis

by pombaloo



Series: Adventures with a 2 year old [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pombaloo/pseuds/pombaloo
Summary: AU – During their time in Schitt’s Creek, Moira finds herself pregnant, much to her and Johnny's surprise. The little tyke, Charlotte (Lottie for short) is now just over 2 years old. Alexis loves telling anyone who could hear how cute her little sister is, but isn’t so keen when it comes to spending more than a few minutes with her at a time. She isn’t her daughter, after all.
Relationships: Alexis Rose & Moira Rose, Alexis Rose & Twyla Sands
Series: Adventures with a 2 year old [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158263
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Stuck with Alexis

‘Alexis, are you still able to look after Little Miss Rose this morning?’ Moira strode into the kids’ bedroom, the mentioned Rose child todderling behind her. ‘As much as it breaks my heart, the time before I have to leave for Town Council is growing increasingly smaller and you know how Roland gets if I'm late.’ Not that she would ever be purposely late for anything. 

‘Of course,’ Alexis beamed at her mother and sister. ‘Lollipop and I are going to have the best little morning ever!’ She picked up her sister and sat her on the table. Moira immediately took Lottie off the table. Tables were not for two year olds to sit on. 

‘Well as long as you keep her feet firmly on the ground, you can't go wrong. I'll see you at lunch.’ Moira kissed her little one goodbye and blew kisses at Alexis before strutting out the door. 

Alexis booped Lottie’s nose, ‘So Lollipop, what do you want to do first?’ she asked excitedly. 

‘Makeup!’ Lottie ran to where she knew Alexis kept her cosmetics. 

‘Well you are a little too little for makeup up, Lollipop, but I can show you how I do mine.’ She popped Lottie on one of the adult chairs, forgetting about the Lottie sized chairs in the adjoining room. Alexis started doing her makeup, carefully explaining what she was doing and why, as she did it. Lottie sat precariously on the chair before slowly slipping herself off the edge. She ran into the other room and returned dragging her little chair. Pulling the chair as close to Alexis as possible, she sat up and beamed at her still talking sister. Alexis hadn't noticed her move. 

‘What are you doing down there?’ Alexis was perplexed at where the small chair had appeared from. 

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. 

‘My Stevie!’ Lottie cried as Alexis opened it. The smallest Rose ran towards Stevie and attached herself tightly to her leg. 

‘Hi Lottie,’ Stevie fondly rubbed the top of her head. She was getting used to these attacks. She would give her a minute of clinging before attempting to remove her, hoping something new would distract her before that had to happen. 

‘David came in this morning and said something needed fixing or something but he didn't say what,’ Stevie explained to Alexis, looking around the room, knowing that Alexis had no idea what the issue was. ‘Can I come in and see if I can find anything?’

‘Sure,’ Alexis replied, ‘Lollipop and I are just doing my makeup!’

‘You're letting Lottie do your makeup?’ Stevie paused, looking for evidence of this activity on Alexis’ face.

‘No silly, she's watching me do my makeup. She's too little for makeup, aren't you Lollipop? Let's let go of Stevie now.’ Alexis dragged a reluctant Lottie off Stevie. Lottie slowly followed her Stevie as she aimlessly made her way around the room. She knew that she wouldn't find whatever David had been referring to. Alexis made use of the fact that her sister was occupied and finished with her makeup. 

‘Seen anything Lottie?’ Stevie asked her mini partner. Lottie shook her head, not that she knew what they were looking for, but very excited to be asked. 

‘I can't find anything,’ Stevie concluded, ‘Tell David next time to actually tell me what it is he wants me to do. Bye Lottie,’ Stevie waved at her little friend as she closed the door behind her, making sure Lottie wasn’t following her out.

‘Do you want to play dress up?’ Alexis smiled at her sister’s excited face, already knowing the answer. She disbanded the collection of chairs surrounding her and led the way into the next room. Alexis grabbed some of her clothes and held them up in front of her sister, deciding what combination would be the cutest. She found a couple of pink items that she had bought for her, but strangely had never seen her wearing. 

‘How about this?’ Alexis asked as she held up a pink top with some rabbits on and a matching pink tutu. Moira did not allow her daughter to wear outfits with animal motifs on, or anything that was bright pink. 

‘Like my clothes,’ Lottie protested, crossing her arms and scrunching up her face. She was happy with the black polka skirt she had on with her black pullover and leggings. 

‘But don’t you want a cute bunny top? Or a pink tutu? You could spin around in the pink tutu and it would look pretty.’

Lottie was not convinced. She spun around to show Alexis how her skirt blew up as she moved, just how she liked it. ‘This spinny skirt,’ Lottie informed her big sister, holding her skirt up.

‘Yes but the tutu is a spinny skirt too,’ Alexis persisted, now annoyed that Moira had never dressed her sister in the clothes that she had bought her. 

‘Me like Mommy’s clothes,’ Lottie insisted, crossing her arms again. Only Moira was allowed to dress her. 

‘Okay,’ Alexis sighed. She’d hoped that dress up would take a little longer than it had. They still had a lot of time to kill. ‘Shall I do your hair all nicely for when we go to lunch? I’m sure Twyla would love to see your pretty hair all done up?’

That was an offer Lottie could not refuse. Alexis sat her up on Moira’s chair in front of the mirror. 

‘Don’t touch anything,’ Alexis warned, ‘Especially not the wigs. We don’t want to annoy Mommy. You need to sit still if I am going to do your hair.’ She picked up Moira’s hairbrush and started brushing her hair.

‘My brush there,’ Lottie pointed at the smaller black hairbrush on the side. She sat very still, admiring her big sister at work and making sure her hands stayed on her lap. She knew she wasn’t allowed anywhere near Mommy’s wigs, or up on the chair she was sat on. 

Alexis carefully entwined her sister’s hair into two french braids, happy with her efforts. ‘All done, what do you say?’

‘Thank you Yexis,’ Lottie smiled at her big sister.

‘It’s A-Lexis Lollipop, with an A at the start. You say A-Lexis?’ Alexis replied as she turned around to put her little hairbrush away. 

‘I said Yexis,’ Lottie argued. Finding herself yet again stranded on a big chair, Lottie slowly slid to the edge of the chair and slipped off, landing with a small thud, pleased with herself. 

‘I think it’s time to go to the café,’ Alexis announced, running out of things to do with her sister, ‘The morning rush should be over by now and the lunchtime rush won’t have started yet. We can go and see Twyla.’ 

After struggling with Lottie’s shoes and getting her into her little leather jacket, they made their way to the café.

Alexis popped her little sister up on the counter as she sat on one of the stools. Lottie’s face was full of delight at being so close to all of the cakes and being up so high. She had a great view across the café.

‘Look Lottie, it’s Aunty Twyla!’ Alexis cried, trying to get Twyla’s immediate attention, needing someone else to entertain Lottie. 

‘Hi Alexis, Hi Lottie,’ Twyla beamed at them, ‘I’m not sure I’m quite her Aunty though Alexis? That would imply that I’m Mrs Rose’s sister and no offense to her, but I’m definitely not.’ 

‘Well it’s more an affectionate thing than an actual related thing,’ Alexis corrected her. 

‘What can I get you?’ Twyla asked.

‘I’ll have a tea and Lottie will have whatever Lottie normally has.’ Alexis had never paid attention to Lottie’s eating and drinking habits.

‘A tea and a juice coming right up. Why don’t you sit on one of the tables? I think the cakes are a little too tempting for Lottie sitting up there,’ Twyla suggested, knowing Moira would not be best pleased with her daughter up on the counter. 

They hadn’t been sitting at the table very long, before Lottie urgently cried out, ‘I need a wee wee Yexis!’

‘Twy, what do I do?’ Alexis shouted at her friend. 

Twyla came over quickly, confused. ‘What’s wrong?’ 

‘Lottie needs to use the bathroom, what do I do?’ She half shouted at her, not hiding her panic. 

‘We don’t have any potties, so you just take her in as normal, but you might have to hold her on the seat as they’re quite big for her. You’ve got this Alexis,’ Twyla smiled comfortingly.

‘Can you take her?’ Alexis pleaded.

‘You’ll be fine, Lottie knows what to do,’ Twyla rubbed Alexis’ arm as she left to attend a customer. Lottie dragged her big sister to the bathroom and they sorted themselves out. 

‘Mommy!’ Lottie cried as she left the bathroom and ran over to her mother sitting at the table.

‘Oh now you turn up,’ Alexis greeted Moira, ‘Where were you a few minutes ago when I had to take her to the bathroom?’ 

Lottie climbed onto Moira’s lap. ‘Hi darling, nice hair,’ Moira kissed her youngest. ‘Did you not take her before you left?’ She enquired as she untucked the back of Lottie’s skirt from her leggings. 

‘Why would I do that?’ Alexis questioned. 

‘Have you two had a nice morning?’ Moira asked her daughters, trying to distract Alexis from her distress. 

‘Lollipop and I have had a lovely little morning,’ Alexis replied, ‘But now I need to go.’

‘And where are you rushing off to?’ Moira frowned at her, they were meant to be meeting for lunch and they hadn’t eaten yet. 

‘Anywhere where I only have to look after myself. Bye Twy,’ she called out. 

‘Bye bye Lexis,’ Lottie waved at her. 

Alexis booped her nose, ‘So close Lollipop. See you later.’ Moira smiled at her daughter as she left. 

Twyla arrived with Lottie’s sandwich and Moira’s fruit.

‘Thank you Twyla, how did she do?’ Moira enquired, glancing at the door, though Alexis was long gone. 

‘She did her best,’ Twyla smiled back. 

‘I’m sure it was an educational experience for her.’ 

Twyla agreed though she wasn’t going to let Moira know that, luckily she had other people at the café to see to.

‘What did you do with your big sister?’ Moira asked as Lottie pulled apart her sandwich and stuffed clumps into her mouth. ‘Smaller bites darling, it isn’t able to escape you.’

‘My Stevie! Saw my Stevie!’ Lottie replied excitedly, bits of sandwich tumbling out of her mouth.

Moira winched at the cascading food, she only saw Stevie every day, sometimes multiple times a day, but it still managed to be extremely exciting for the little Rose.

‘What was Stevie doing?’ Moira asked as she took a bite of her fruit.

Lottie thought for a second, ‘Don’t know,’ she replied, stuffing more of her sandwich in.

‘What else did you do?’ Moira asked, picking up a bit of sandwich that had fallen on the floor.

‘Makeup…’

‘Alexis did your makeup?’ Moira interjected, unimpressed.

‘No, Yexis makeup.’

‘Oh, Alexis did her own makeup,’ Moira wondered how that counted as looking after her little sister. ‘Did you do anything else? Did you play together?’ Lottie didn’t have the vast range of toys that David and Alexis had when they were growing up, but Johnny and Moira had done their best in providing some select items for Lottie to play with.

‘My hair,’ she smiled triumphantly, pulling her braids in front of her face.

‘Beautiful braids,’ Moira agreed, ‘Don’t pull them out.’ 

Lottie’s eyes started getting very heavy after she finished her sandwich. 

‘Is it nap time?’ Moira asked her daughter, Moira’s favourite part of the day. 

Lottie nodded gently, struggling to stay awake. Moira stood up and waited for Lottie to follow.

‘Mommy carry,’ Lottie looked up at Moira expectantly, stretching her arms out to her.

‘No darling, you can walk.’ Moira objected to carrying her daughter around, the more she walked, the more she napped. 

‘Please Mommy, I tired,’ Lottie pleaded. 

Moira relented, deciding it was a special occasion. It wasn’t every day that Lottie spent the morning under the care of Alexis, and it meant that they would get back to the Motel quicker. She took Lottie in her arms, kissed her forehead and strutted off towards the Motel.


End file.
